Late night snacks
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Tag for For the Team. Nightmares are always dealt with better with cookies and milk…or nachos


Title: Late night snacks  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Tag for "For the Team"  
Summary: Nightmares are always dealt with better with cookies and milk…or nachos

Claudia Donovan winced as the bag of tortilla chips made a loud popping sound as she opened it. The kitchen of the bed and breakfast was dark except for the light above the sink. It was after two in the morning and Claudia was debating about using the microwave. She didn't want to wake the others. Artie could be really snarky without his eight hours.  
But the nightmares had woken her and the only cure for them was nachos.  
Which required melted cheese.  
Reaching into the fridge the young woman got the cheese and jar of hot salsa and kicked the door shut.  
She assembled the chips on a large plate and placed the correct amount of cheese and salsa. As quietly as possible Claudia set the plate in the microwave and shut the door. The tones of the keypad sounded incredibly loud as she entered the cooking time.

As it cooked Claudia put the cheese and salsa back in the fridge. Moving away from the shelf the bottle of ranch dressing toppled from it's perch and landed squarely on her right foot.  
The computer genius yelped and cursed as she practically threw the offending bottle back in and shut the door.  
Hopping on her good foot Claudia went back to the microwave and took out the nachos.

"Is that a new dance move?"

Claudia nearly dropped the plate at the familiar voice. "Pete! You should know better than to sneak up on somebody. Especially here."

Pete Lattimer grinned as he walked to the cookie jar on the left counter. "I didn't sneak. With all the noise you were making you wouldn't have heard a Sherman tank coming."

"Funny."

Pete took a handful of cookies and retrieved a gallon of milk from the fridge. "How come you're still up?"

"Craving for nachos."

Pete frowned. "Thought cookies and milk were the midnight snack of choice?"

Claudia sat down at the table as Pete turned the overhead light on. "Only if you want to go back to sleep."

Lattimer took a glass from an upper cabinet and sat down. "You want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head Claudia took a large bite of nacho. She couldn't help but smile as Pete filled the glass almost to the brim.

After a few moments of companionable silence Pete spoke. "You did really good on that mission, Claudia."

Claudia snorted.

"I'm serious, you kept your head. Half the time being able to come up with a plan in the thick of things is the hardest part."

"Phillip died in front of me, Pete. I couldn't do anything to help."Claudia replied somberly. "Too freaked….and it happened too fast."

"Unfortunately it happens. All we can do is save the ones we can. You saved Myka's life."

"Yeah by taking a swan dive into a vat of toxic energy drink."

Pete pushed the remaining cookies aside. "We couldn't do our jobs without you, Claudia. Don't ever forget that."

Claudia blushed and looked back at her nachos. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Cookie?"

"With nachos?"

"Why not?"

"Any chocolate chip left?"

Pete smiled. "One. Arm wrestle you for it."

Claudia returned his smile. "You're on."

The battle was over quick and Claudia suspected he let her win. However chocolate tasted sweet no matter how the victory was won.

"You owe me a rematch."Pete stated as he covered a yawn.

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it."Lattimer replied as he stood gathering his dishes.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Pete smiled as he set the dishes in the sink. "Anytime you want to talk just find me. I know this job can be nuts."

"Understatement of the century."Claudia commented as she tried to hide her own yawn.

"Get some sleep."

"I'll try."

"Claud?"

"Hmmm?"

"Seriously no more close calls. Between you and Myka I'm going to have a heart attack."

Claudia grinned and closed the space between them. She wrapped the secret service agent in a huge hug.

"Goes both ways, Pete."

After a moment Pete stepped back. "Try to get some rest….no internet."

"Hopefully the burning alive nightmares will let me."

Lattimer nodded in understanding before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Claudia watched him leave for a moment. She was truly lucky to have found this second family. Especially with Joshua so far away.

Walking back to the table Claudia picked up her dishes. She put hers and Pete's in the dishwasher . Turning off the light Claudia went back upstairs.

She hoped sleep wouldn't be as elusive this time.

end


End file.
